Detrás del Antifaz
by Alicia Blue Ace
Summary: Kaito es un asesino, el mejor en su trabajo, que pasara si despues de una promesa su vida da un giro inesperado y termina enamorado del hermano de un objetivo, se dara cuenta que la vida de un asesino nunca es facil... Mi primer fanfict :D


**Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenece [No me lo recuerden T-T], pero al menos esta historia y futuros personajes Oc son de ¡mi total control!**

**Espero que les guste esta es mi primera historia de Vocaloid, es un Yaoi de KaitoxLen, **

**N-no e-estoy M-muy E-especializada c-con este G-genero, p-pero me E-esforzare!**

**Bueno sin más disfruten :D**

_**El sonido de mis pasos y los disparos son la única sinfonía que se escuchó mientras trato de escapar…**_

—_**Mi cuerpo no resistirá—**__pienso mientras desesperadamente busco una solución al problema en cual me encuentro, estoy siendo perseguida, me estoy quedando sin balas y el lugar donde me encuentra no me durara mucho como escondite, estoy segura que ese maldito ya debe de estar cerca, lo sé porque siento sus pasos cerca, en un impulso salgo del lugar en el cual me encuentro y le disparo, no muy segura de a ver dado en el blanco corro, en la condición que estoy no llegare muy lejos lo se_

—_¡Mierda!— digo después de correr por varios corredores terminando en un callejón sin salida, me recuesto en una de las paredes sujetando mi abdomen para evitar que más sangre siguiera saliendo por culpa del reciente disparo, que por suerte solo era solo superficial, pero sabía que si seguía así empeoraría_

—_Ese no es el vocabulario para una señorita— escucho a una voz burlándose, levantando la mirada ligeramente se encontró con un joven más alto que ella, vistiendo unos pantalones negros algo sucos por la persecución y una camisa blanca ahora manchada con el color carmesí de la sangre y subiendo más su mirada se dio cuenta que no podía ver su rostro, ya que este estaba siendo cubierto con una máscara de zorro_

—_Pues tú no eres precisamente un caballero—digo mirándolo fríamente, luego de verlo apuntarme con su arma, frunzo el ceño ante la acción pero luego sonrió burlonamente—Podrías al menos quitarte la máscara me gustaría ver el rostro de mi asesino _

—_Si eso es lo que quieres—lo veo lentamente dirigiendo su mano a la máscara la retira con facilidad al hacerlo automáticamente mi sonrisa se borra y en mi rostro se planta una expresión de confusión y sorpresa_

—_Kaito…— susurro al ver la imagen de un chico de ojos azul zafiro y cabello azul oscuro de piel clara, esa persona tan conocida para mí, ambos compañeros de trabajo aquel chico que considere mi mejor amigo y hermano menor, cuando trate de mirarlo a los ojos el simplemente bajo la cabeza escondiendo su mirada debajo de su flequillo, pero a pesar de eso pude notar su semblante decaído—Era yo ¿cierto?_

_Después de haber formulado la pregunta, el solo me desvió la mirada lo comprendí, yo fui su objetivo todo este tiempo, por eso él me había evitado toda esta semana, yo conocía perfectamente su __**"trabajo de medio tiempo"**__ luego de la escuela, tanto el como yo sabíamos que ambos estábamos metido en algo de lo que solo se puede salir muerto o desapareciendo ser asesinos nunca fue fácil, pero quien dijo que lo seria…_

—_Ya veo— de repente sentía mi garganta seca, pero lo ignore tenía algo que hacer antes—Sabes me alegra que seas tu_

—_Lo siento—lo escuche decir su tono era bajo como si realmente no quisiera que lo escuchara_

—_No tienes que disculparte— trate sin mucho éxito de reconfortarlo, además se me estaba dificultando el hablar y sabía que dentro de poco el respirar— Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu situación _

_Parecía haberse relajado un poco después de mi aclaración— Además Kaito quisiera que me hicieran un favor_

—_¿Favor?_

—_Si veras hay una persona muy importante para mí— dije tratando que las lágrimas no invadieran mi rostro sabía que eso solo haría sentir peor a Kaito —¿Podrías cuidar de ella en mi lugar?_

—_¿Y si no lo hago?__—lo escuche pronunciar con una voz ahora tranquila y algo fría, mi tristeza se esfumo e irritación fue todo lo que sentía, en un impulso me levante y con una barrida logre tirarlo al suelo, y sacando mi arma le apunte en la cabeza y mirándolo fríamente dije :_

—_Entonces creo que tendría que asesinarte— le dije con una mirada aterradora, lo vi palidecer _

—_¡Era una broma!__—comento repetidamente para luego subir sus manos en señal de derrota y con una sonrisa nerviosa, lo solté y me senté sobre el pavimento con suavidad el dolor aumentaba, suspire solo a Kaito se le ocurre bromear en un momento así, después del silencio volvió a hablar_

—_¿Algún familiar?__—pregunto algo confuso, no lo culparía, no suelo hablarle mucho de mi vida la verdad suelo concentrarme más en el trabajo, con gran esfuerzo logro quitarme la cadena de oro de cuello con un pequeño dije y se la entrego, parecía algo confundido con una ademan le indico que lo habrá_

—_Sí, le hice la promesa de que siempre lo protegería—sin poder controlarlo delicadas lágrimas cayeron suavemente de mi rostro— El es tan importante para mí como Kaiko lo es para ti_

—_Lo hare— menciono finalmente, una sensación de alivio me invadió, levante levemente la mirada y le sonreí tratando de demostrar lo agradecida que estaba_

—_Gracias Kaito…_

_El sonido de un disparo es lo único que se escucha poco despues_

_._

Despierto sobresaltado Me despierto sobresaltado y bañado en sudor en mitad de la noche. El eco de mi corazón me repiquetea fuertemente contra las sienes. Sólo ha sido un sueño -_trato de repetirme a mí mismo una y otra vez_-, ese sueño no deja de repetir constantemente en mi cabeza, el cual sigue insistiendo en quedarse conmigo cada noche, con la misma frecuencia que antaño.

Voy al baño a lavarme la cara para despejarme un poco y me cuesta creer que lo que veo en el espejo del lavabo sea mi propio reflejo: el pelo cae ahora en unos cuantos mechones desordenados sobre la frente, además de haber perdido un poco el color. Pero lo más alarmante, sin duda, son mis ojos; conservan su tonalidad azul, y, aunque ahora algo vidriosos, han perdido su brillo natural, además, ahora están sombreados por dos franjas violáceas que revelan mi falta de sueño.

Los sueños se han vuelto más recurrentes cada vez, que irónico un asesino dejándose —No, no más— susurro con determinación, definitivamente si quiero librarme de este sentimiento y de los sueños lo que tengo que hacer es hallar a esa persona, tan valiosa para Rin…

—Pero, ¿quién es? — en ese momento viene a mí el recuerdo del dije que Rin me entrego, abriendo el tercer cajón de la cómoda al lado de mi cama saco el pequeño collar y abriéndolo ligeramente me encuentro con algo que me sorprendió de sobremanera, en ese dije estaba la imagen de dos personas, Rin que se encontraba sonriendo alegremente vestido con un vestido blanco de tirantes y a su lado estaba un chico de apariencia similar de camisa blanca y chaleco negro, ambos parecían estar verdaderamente felices

—¿Gemelos? — fue todo lo que salió de mis labios algo me decia que a partir de ahora mi pacifica vida, iba a dar un giro de 180 grados y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo

**o-o-o** _En otro lugar lejos de ahí_ **o-o-o**

Una persona, mas especifico un joven de aparentemente 17 años de cabellos largos rubios atados con una cola de caballo con un fleco que casi rosando sus ojos de un hermoso color azul como el cielo despejado, estaba viendo a través de la ventana, mirando el paisaje de tantos edificios altos y tantas personas en las calles, no sabía porque pero algo en mi me dijo que algo pronto ocurriría, esperaba que no fuese problemas, suspiré profundamente, pero esta vez alguien me distrajo de todo pensamiento y miré a la persona que me llamaba

—Len ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! — Era mi mejor amiga, Miku Hatsune, una chica de cabello verde y ojos verde-azuloso, me miraba con un puchero mientras tiraba de mi brazo— El almuerzo casi termina, vamos los chicos nos están esperando

—Vale, vale— dije para dejarme arrastrar por ella, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuve divagando en el salón de clases, pero dejando eso aun lado había algo de lo que estaba seguro:

_Sin duda mi vida daría un cambio_

_Solo esperaba que nada malo pasara…_

_**¿Qué les pareció?,¿Les gusto?**_

_**Tal como dije antes es M-mi primer Y-yaoi y M-me gustaría S-saber su opinión para ver si lo continuare**_

_**Bueno eso es todo**_

_**Sayonara :3**_


End file.
